After Camp Rock
by NickJonasMyFBF
Summary: My ideas of what could happen after Camp Rock. Follow Mitchie, Caitlyn, and friends as they point take you on an adventure of love, heartbreak, and comfort. Find out what happens in this new story.
1. Suprising News

After Camp Rock

Shane and I went and got in a canoe. We started going in circles again.

"I still don't think we're doing this right," I laughed.

"You still don't like going in circles?" He teased.

I smiled. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't," I said acting suspicious.

He laughed. He was so cute. His eyes were like a chocolate cake. His hair shinning like there's no tomorrow.

"Mitchie, I have some exciting news," He smiled.

"What is it?" I was kind of confused.

"The label was at Final Jam and thought you were great! So, they want you to tour with Connect 3!" I screamed.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you like a hundred times!" I hugged him.

"You're welcome. The label already talked to your parents and they said yes. We leave tomorrow," I looked up at him, shocked.

"We leave tomorrow?! I can't leave tomorrow! I haven't packed yet! Plus, what about school?! I can't leave my best friend, Sierra! You know I can't! I can't leave Caitlyn either!" He just laughed.

"Okay, first, calm down. Second, Connie went back home to collect all your things and hers. She, Caitlyn, and Sierra are coming, too. Connie, because she is your mom. Caitlyn, because she is your producer. And Sierra, because she is your best friend. Just between you and me, Sierra would be a good girlfriend for Jason. I mean you know me, I have to play Match Maker. From what you told me about her today, and showed me her picture on your phone, she seems very nice. Last, Sierra, Caitlyn, and you will have the same on-tour teacher as Nate. So, everything is planned out," He explained everything.

"One more thing," I said.

"What?" He smiled the crooked smile I loved the most.

I hugged him again. "Thank you," I muttered.

"You deserve every bit of it," He squeezed me.

"No, I don't," I breathed in his scent.

"Yes, you do. I need to tell you something. I'm in love with you, Mitchie. I love you. I love you. I....love.....you," He looked down after I pulled away from the hug.

"I love you, too," I smiled. He looked up and there went that crooked smile again. He kissed me with the most passion he could give. I kissed back, and deepened it. We pulled away. He gave me a huge bear hug. I hugged back.

When we pulled away, there was Nate and Jason in a canoe beside us. Jason and Nate's paddles were under our canoe.

"One, two, THREE!" They pushed down on the paddles and flipped our boat. Shane and I came back up a couple of seconds later. We looked at each, and new we had the same idea.

"One, two, three," He mouthed. Then, we flipped Nate and Jason's canoe over. Shane and I laughed until we cried. Shane kissed me gently, holding me in the water. Nate and Jason came up and joined our laughter.

"Hey Shane, did you tell her the good news?" Nate tried to stop laughing.

"Sure did. Now let's get out of this water," He laughed.

We got out and shook ourselves. Shane looked like a dog. I started giggling. He smiled again. Then, he came over to kiss me. I kissed back, smiling while doing so. Nate and Jason looked at each other and shrugged. We pulled away.

"You know, you never asked me to be your girlfriend. Yet, you kiss me like you did ask. Hmmm. I'm a bit confused," I teased. He smirked and got down on one knee, taking my hand. He kissed it.

"Mitchie Torres, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

I giggled. " Shane Gray, I would be honored," I replied.

He got up and kissed me very deeply, passionately, and romanticly. I could hear Nate and Jacon making whistle sounds and 'ooooo's. I pulled away laughing. Shane put his arm around my shoulder, and I put mine around his waist. Shane sighed, and kissed my head.

"Let's go get ready for the Slumber Jam tonight," I said to remind them about it.

The Slumber Jam was when we all spent the night in a huge cabin to celebrate the end of camp. We divide into groups of 9, 10, or 11, and stay in one big room of the huge cabin. Our group was Shane, me, Nate, Jason, Caitlyn, Tess, Ella, Peggy, Lola, Barron, and Sanders. Tess was really nice now.

Shane went to his cabin with Nate and Jason. I walked into Cait and I's cabin. Since I was kicked out of Tess's cabin, Cait and I share her cabin. Tess offered to let me come back, but I told her it was okay because I wanted to stay with Cait. Cait was already getting ready.

"Hey Cait," I said.

"Hey, so tell me everything that happened at the canoe ride," I told hr every detail.

"Do you want me to help you pick out your outfit? Because we are also having a little party and there's going to be dancing. I am just going to dance my butt off, but you will so be slow dancing with Shane," I blushed, but nodded.

We picked out a floral blue dress for Cait,(. the blue floral print)

and a sparkly strapless dress for me. (. the secon dress first row)

Cait wore blue strappy heels, and I wore gold strappy heels. I straightened my hair. Cait curled hers. We put on light make-up. When we were ready, we walked out the door and to the huge cabin. We walked into the huge cabin, and all heads turned towards us.


	2. Slumber Jam

I blushed and looked down. Cait just ignored them and went up to the guys, pulling me with her. I finally looked up to see Shane, Nate, Jason, Barron, and Sander's mouths dropped open.

"Do we look that bad?" I whispered to Cait. She shrugged.

"Wow! You look....wow! And your hair is......wow!" Shane said to me. I blushed even more.

"Shane! You're making me blush," I whispered. He laughed and slipped and arm around my waist. I kissed him. I pulled away and everyone except Nate's mouths were closed. Nate was staring at Cait, and she was so oblivious to him. I laughed at Nate. That's when he closed his mouth and blushed. A slow song came on right then. The song was Amazed by Lonestar.

"Mitch, would you like to dance?" Shane held out his hand. I nodded and took it. We went out on the dance floor with him. He put his hands on my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We started swaying back and forth. I smiled up at him. He smiled back.

****

Caitlyn's POV

After Mitchie and Shane left to go dance, I went to the punch bowl, and got me some punch. Nate came over shortly after.

"Hey Caitlyn," He said.

"Hey Nate," I took a sip of my punch.

"Um. Would you like to -um- dance?" Nate asked nervously.

I smiled. "I'd like that," He took my hand and led me to the center of the dance floor. He put his hands on my waist. I put mine on his shoulders. We started slow dancing.

"You look very beautiful tonight," I blushed for the first time in my life.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Are you excited about the tour?" He asked.

"Of course! Who wouldn't be?" I was starting to like him more and more with every second we had together.

"You have gorgeous eyes," I blushed again. He looked in my eyes. I leaned up and kissed him passionately. He kissed me back with more passion. We basically started making out and I was enjoying it. When we finally pulled away, I smiled really big.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. I was too happy to speak, so I just nodded and smiled. He kissed me again.

****

Back to Mitchie's POV

"You know, you look really gorgeous in that dress," Shane whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek.

"Well, I didn't bring anything to change into. So, I may have to borrow something, or just sleep in this," I smiled.

"I have on a tank top, an undershirt, my tuxedo shirt, tie, and then my jacket. So, you can wear my undershirt," He smiled back.

I leaned up and kissed him."I love you," I muttered against his lips. We broke away.

"I love you, too" He said, smiling that crooked smile. "But wait. You won't have any pants on when you change," He said.

"Cait and I wore short shorts under our dresses," I said. "But thank you for not being one of those perverted jerks who would rather me just be in my shirt alone." I kissed him again.

For the rest of the party, everyone was happy and dancing. Then, we all went in our rooms for the sleepover. The girls and I went into the bathroom and changed first, then the guys. When we all were changed, we sat on the couches. Cait was sitting on Nate's lap, and I was sitting in between Shane's legs. Cait told all of us the news about her and Nate while we were changing.

"What do you guys want to do?" Ella asked.

"What about play truth or dare?" Tess replied.

We all agreed on that. We all sat in a circle like this:

Ella, Tess, Peggy, Caitlyn, Nate, Shane, Me, Lola, Barron, Sander, and Jaon.

Ella went first. "Okay. Shane, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He was my little dare-devil.

"Okay, I dare you to.....go in the bathroom and let Mitchie put make-up on you. Then, you have to come out and show us.

He smirked. "Alright,"

I got up and walked into the bathroom with him right behind me. He sat in the chair and closed his eyes.

"Okay. Now first," I gave him a long kiss. I pulled away. "Second, be still," I put some base and powder on him. Then, I put some pink blush on him. I put some blue eye shadow on, then some mascara. Last, I put on some pink lip gloss on his gorgeous lips.

"Done," I said, trying not to laugh. I spun the chair around to face the mirror so he could see himself. He openned his eyes and screamed. I started bursting out laughing. I pointed to the door and told him to go show the others. He reluctantly went.

I followed him, trying to control my laughter again. He openned the door and- BAM! Instant laughter. I went around Shane and slipped an arm around him.

"Well, I, for one, think his lips are totally kissable," With that, I kissed his lips passionately. He kissed back and led me back into the bathroom, still kissing me. We started making out. When we pulled away, I took the make-up off his face.

"Thank you for sticking up for me, Mitch," He said.

"Hey, I wasn't sticking up for you. I really think your lips are totally kissable," I gave a flirty smile. He smiled back. We walked out hand in hand.

"Sounds like you had a good time in there. Hint-hint," Tess teased.

I blushed madly. I looked at Shane, who had an innocent smile on his face. I started laughing.

We continued to play true or dare for a couple of more hours. Nate ended up having to put on one of the girls' bras and stuffing it. We had a good laugh with that one.

We soon got tired, so we got ready for bed. We all got in bed and laid down. Everyone but me fell asleep. I couldn't doze off tonight like I usually do. I got up and walked to Shane's bed.

"Shane?" I whispered."Shane? Are you awake?"

I heard a muffled sound.

"Shane??" I whispered. He rolled over and sat up.

"Yeah?" He whispered.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I'll go back to my own bed." I started to walk away.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me back into his lap. "Baby, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep, but it's okay. I'll just go back to my bunk," I tried to get up, but he wouldn't let me.

"Ohhh no you don't you're sleeping with me in my bed," Shane said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I can't just let you lay in your bed tossing and turning all night." I smiled.

He scooted over and I laid down beside him. He wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head on his chest and fell right asleep.


	3. Hitting the Road

I woke up and felt a pair of lips on my head. I looked up to see Shane smiling. He moved a bit of my hair out of my face and gave me a good-morning-kiss. I pulled away and smiled.

"Good morning, beautiful," I smiled big.

"Morning, Shane," He kissed me again.

I kissed back. His tongue begged my lips to open to let it in. I still kept my mouth shut. Sure, we had made out alot, but never had he stuck his tongue in my mouth. We had just regularly kissed when we made out. It was kind of weird. His tongue pressed against my lips, trying to force my lips open. I pulled away.

"Sorry, Mitch," He looked down.

"It's okay," I hugged him. "I'm just not ready to do that yet."

"Then, we won't do it," I smiled. He was so perfect. He was all I could ever ask for.

"I wish we could just lay here forever," Shane murmured against my head.

"Me too," I said.

"Go to your cabin to change. I will be there in a second. Then, we can spend the rest of the morning together until your mom gets back, and we have to leave," Shane said.

I started getting up, but then stopped."Shane?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I love you," I smiled.

"I love you, too," He kissed me deeply.

I pulled away and smiled. Then, I got up and walked to my cabin.

I dug through my duffel bag and found something to wear. I put on a T-shirt over Shane's under shirt, then put on some blue jeans. I put on a little bit of make-up. Then, I put on some sneakers. I heard a knock a couple of minutes later. I got off my bed and openned the door. Shane was standing there with a single yellow rose. I smiled.

"For you," He handed me the rose. I blushed, but took it.

"Thank you, Shane," He kissed my forehead.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep. Where are we going?" I am was very curious.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," I hate it when he teases me like this.

We walked outside, and he put a blindfold on me. He tried to lead me to where he wanted to go, but it was kinda hard on my part. I pretty much giggled the whole time. When we finally stopped, he took off the blindfold. I openned my eyes to see a beautiful table set with food and sparkling water. It was near a waterfall that glimmered in the morning sunlight. I gasped when i saw everything. I turned to look at him. He had a satisfied look on his face.

"Did you do all this for me?" I asked shocked.

"Of course! I love you, Mitchie. I wanted to brighten your day," He smiled.

I kissed him. He kissed back. I pulled away smiling. He returned the smile I gave with a crooked smile.

We sat down and started to eat. We were just talking and enjoying each other. When we got finished, he asked me something.

"Want to dance?" He asked.

"But there's no music," He took my hands and started to sing When You Look Me In The Eyes to me.

I probably looked stupid, but I started crying. He wiped my tears and kissed me gently. When we got done dancing, I put my feet in the little pond by the waterfall. Shane sat down beside me and stuck his feet in as well. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Shane?" I said.

"What is it, baby?" I smiled.

"Will you always love me, no matter what?" I asked.

"Of course I will! I love you! I'm keeping you forever and always," He looked in my eyes and kissed me.

"Oh! I have a surprise for you," I told him.

"Really?! Where?!" He was acting like a ten-year-old. I giggled.

"I think I'm ready to kiss you like you wanted to this morning," He grinned.

"Yay!!!" I laughed.

He kissed me. Looks like he couldn't wait. I kissed back. He started to put his tongue in my mouth, but then I pushed him in pond.

"Hey!" He yelled. I stuck my tongue out at him. He pulled me in. I screamed. We started to splash each other. He grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss. I kissed back, and my hands wound around his neck. Once again, his tongue begged for my mouth to open. I openned it this time. We were making out. A couple of minutes later, we pulled away. I looked at my watch which said 2:00 p.m.

"Shane, we have to go," He groaned.

"My mom's going to be here soon," I explained.

"Okay. I guess we'll go now," He gave in.

We got out of the water and walked to our cabins to change clothes. We got packed and headed outside. My mom pulled up and she and Sierra got out. I ran up and hugged Sierra, then my mom. Then, I hugged Shane. They all laughed.

"Hey, Mitchie? Would you like to share a room with Shane?" My mom was THE coolest mom ever!

"Can I?" I asked.

"Of course! I trust you, sweetie!" She replied.

I ran up to my mom and hugged her. "Thank You!!"

"Aw, you're welcome, sweetie," She said.

I ran back up to Shane. He smiled down at me. Sierra was so excited about us getting together. I called her like 10 minutes before the Slumber Jam. She was screaming while I was laughing. She still can't believe it. Neither can I. My mom left to put my things in Shane's HUGE bedroom.

"You guys are so lucky to have each other. I will never in a million years find my knight in shining armor," I gave her a comforting hug. So did Shane. Then I heard Jason yell. "Group Hug!!!" He said. He wrapped his arms around me, Shane, and Sierra. We all started laughing. Then, Sierra and Jason locked eyes. He smiled. She smiled back.

I nudged Shane. He nudged back. I playfully shoved him. He shoved back. We looked at each other and laughed. Shane kissed my forehead then wrapped an arm around my waist.

Connect 3's manager came a couple of minutes later to tell us we had to get on the HUGE tour bus. I followed Shane into his room while Nate shoed Cait his room. Sierra went into her room and gasped. Shane and I heard her and walked to her.

She turned around."Is this the right bedroom?" She asked.

"Of course," Shane said.

She hugged Shane and told him thank you. Then, she found Nate hugged him and told him thank you. Lastly, she found Jason and told him thank you. It was kind of funny watching her hug Jason, because they stood there holding each other for like 5 minutes. I went back into Shane's bedroom.

"Hey Shane?" I asked.

"Yeah, beautiful?" He said.

"How long is this tour?" I asked.


	4. Showering, Telling, and Eating

"Um..... a year. Tess, Ella, and Peggy are coming to some of our concerts. Lola is coming with them to see you and Cait. We'll be back by Camp Rock next year. Here's the thing though. If you're a hit, which you will be, you will get to record your own album on this tour, and next year at camp, you will be a teacher for vocal classes." He smiled at me.

"Oh. Okay. I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be right back," I started walking into the shower.

"Alright. I'll be here watching TV until you get out so I can take a shower. I love you, beautiful," He smiled at me.

"Love you too," I smiled wide and got in the shower.

The shower felt so good. It smelled like Shane. I breathed in his scent. Oh crap! I forgot my conditioner!

"Hey Shane?" I yelled.

"Yeah baby?" I heard him say.

"Can you look in my green and blue bag and get my conditioner?" I asked.

"Of course, baby," I smiled.

A couple of seconds later, a hand with a bottle in it appeared in my shower. I took it and told him thank you.

"No problem, baby," He said.

I finished my shower and got out. I wrapped my towel around me and brushed my teeth quickly. I walked out of the bathroom, the towel still wrapped around me. Shane's eyes widened. I giggled.

"The bathroom's all yours," I gestured to the bathroom.

He nodded and got up off the bed. He walked over to me, kissed my forehead, walked into the bathroom, and closed the door.

I closed the door to the bedroom and started to get dressed. I put my panties on, then my bra. I found my baby blue tank top and put it on. Then, I found my skinny jeans and put those on as well. I found my Denim jacket that came to my hips and put it on. I looked around for my baby blue converse. I found them and put them on. I got my make-up bag and started to put on some. I put on black eyeliner and mascara first. Then, I put on baby blue eyeshadow. Then, I put on some base, but not much. Last, I put on watermelon lip gloss.

I sat on the bed and flipped through the channels. I heard the shower turn off and the bathroom door open. Shane came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. My mouth dropped open, and my eyes widened. He smirked.

"I know. I have a hot body," He laughed. I rolled my eyes, but smiled.

"I'll go out so you can change," I said.

He smiled. I went out his bedroom. Correction: OUR bedroom. I walked into Nate's bedroom, and saw him and Cait making out. I quietly closed the door, and went to Sierra's room. She was on her laptop. I knocked on the door to let her know I was coming in. I walked in and sat down on her bed.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, Mitch. Where's Shane?" She asked.

"He is in our room getting dressed. What are you doing on the computer?" I asked.

"Surfing the web," I laughed.

"Hey, Mitch? What do you know about Jason?" She asked.

"That he loves birdhouses," I laughed.

"Oh. I think I like him," She said, with a small blush.

"Aww! My little Sierra has her very first crush!" I pretended to wipe a tear away.

"Thanks, Mitch," She hugged me.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"Being the best friend a girl could ever have," She smiled.

I smiled and walked out of her room. I walked to Shane and my bedroom. I knocked on the door.

"Shane? Are you decent?" I asked.

"Yes, beautiful," I heard a muffled voice say.

I walked in and saw Shane watching TV sitting on the bed. I walked over to him and sat beside him. He wrapped an arm around my waist and smiled. I leaned on his shoulder. He pulled me so that I was sitting on his lap, and my head was on his chest. He hugged me close. I breathed in his scent. He sniffed my hair.

"Your hair smells good," He mumbled. I giggled.

"Hey, Mitch?" He said.

"Yes?" I replied.

"My lips are cold. Do you think you can fix that?" He smiled.

I leaned up. "I think I might," I kissed him. He smiled so big that we had to pull away.

"You fixed my problem," I laughed and felt the bus stop.

"Why did the bus stop?" I asked

"Mitch, it's already 7:00. We are eating dinner," I smiled.

"Cool." I said.

"Cait and Nate are eating in a private booth. You and me are eating in a private booth. My parents, manager, and your mom are eating at a table. Jason and Sierra are sitting with them," He said.

"Awww! You are so sweet!" I exclaimed.

We got off the bus and walked into the restaurant. We ordered our drinks and food. We ate and talked. Shane kept saying how beautiful I was while I kept blushing. I kissed him at least 10 times before our food got to us. After we ate, we all went back on the bus. Shane and I went back to our room. I sat on the bed, shaking. Shane came over to me with a worried expression. He sat down beside me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Just a little cold," I smiled.

He picked me up, pulled the bed covers back, set me down on the bed, pulled the covers back over me, went over to the other side, got in beside me, wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me close.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much," I answered.

We stayed like that while watching TV. Pretty soon, we both dozed off to sleep.


	5. First Fight

After Camp Rock Chapter 5

I woke up with the sun gazing on my face. My eyes fluttered open and I smiled. I turned over and found Shane staring at me. He smiled down at me.

"What were you doing?" I giggled.

"Watching you sleep. You look so peaceful," He smiled again.

"Awww! I love you so much!" I said.

"I love you more than you will ever know," He kissed my forehead.

I smiled. I got up and went to the bathroom. He followed me. I started to shut the door. He caught it with his foot. He wrapped his arms around me. I giggled. He started kissing my neck.

"Don't give me a hickie!" I complained.

He laughed and continued to kiss my neck.

"Shane, please. I have to get a shower, brush my hair, put on make-up, brush my teeth.........." I trailed off, babbling like crazy.

He laughed again, turned me around, and kissed me. I kissed back then pulled away. He pouted.

"Can't we just make out a couple of minutes?" He begged, using a puppy dog face. Gosh, Shane! He knows I can't refuse that face!

"Shane...." I whined. "You know I can't resist that face,"

He smirked."I know. That's why I am using it,"

"Shane, let me at least get a shower. Then, we can make out. Okay?"

"Deal!" He smiled very big, and it made me laugh.

**25 minutes later.........**

I was out of the shower, dressed, in Shane's lap, making out with him. I was thinking of how I haven't spent much time with Cait or Sierra. Shane noticed I wasn't into it much today. He pulled away with a worried look.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I was just thinking that I haven't spent much time with my best friends," I sighed.

He smirked. "That's because they're busy making out with their boyfriends," He quickly gasped and covered his mouth.

"Boyfriends?!" I screamed quietly.

He laughed."I was supposed to keep it a secret, but Jason asked Sierra out last night. They are only spending time trying to get to know each other,"

"Awwwwww," I said.

"Now, where were we?" He flirted with me.

"What makes you think I want to continue?" I teased.

He gasped. Then, he smirked and threw me on the bed, tickling me.

"Sh-Shane, s-stop tickl-ling me-e," I said laughing.

"Not until you kiss me!" He said, with a dorky villain laugh after.

"Never!" I laughed again.

"Well then, you'll just have to face the consequinces!" He laughed again and started tickling me more.

I grabbed his face and kissed him. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around my waist. He was laying on top of me. We were making out again. I was actually enjoying it this time. A couple of seconds later, he pulled away. I pouted. He laughed and got up. I was curious. He went to the door, closed it, and locked it. Then, he ran and jumped on the me, kissing me with passion. I kissed back, running my fingers through his hair. He pulled away smiling.

"You know, you're the only person I let mess with my hair," He said.

I smirked. He really shouldn't have said that. I messed up his hair really bad with my hand.

"You just lost that privelege," He said, mad.

I smiled innocently. He got up, went in the bathroom, and slammed the door. I frowned and ran to the bathroom. I knocked on the door.

"Shane? Did I upset you? Oh my gosh! I am so sorry if I did........" Again, I was babbling like an idiot.

Suddenly, the door openned, and stood there was a laughing Shane.

"I am not mad at you," He laughed.

"Well, now I'm mad at you! How could you do that?" I yelled.

I turned my back on him, very upset. I walked to the bed and sat on the opposite side, my back still facing him. I was really mad! How could he trick me like that? I was very sad that I upset him.

"Aww, baby. I was only joking. Please, don't be mad. I'm sorry, baby," He said.

When I didn't say anything, I heard him sigh. He walked to the bed and sat down beside me. He took my hand, but I pulled it away quickly.

"Mitch, please look at me," He pleaded.

I reluctantly turned towards him, looking down. He sighed again. Then, he grabbed my chin gently and made me look him in the eyes.

"I am really, really, REALLY sorry," He looked like he was going to cry.

I grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. He kissed back. I pulled away and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have reacted like that. It just really upset me when I thought you were mad at me," I explained, breathing in his scent.

"You had the right to be mad at me," He smiled down at me.

"Want to continue our make out session?" I asked, flirty

He grinned and threw me on the bed. He kissed me hard.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What will happen during the make out session? Will things get heated up? Stay tuned.**


	6. Heating Up

Chapter 6 of After Camp Rock

I kissed him back harder. I tightened my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer, my body pressing to his. His hand was rubbing up and down my back. His tongue pressed against my lips. They openned automaticly. His tongue discovered my mouth while mine discovered his. We made out for about 10 minutes, breathing through our noses. Then, he pulled my leg up around his waist. He also started kissing my neck, trying to find my sweet spot. Once he found it, he began to suck it, making me moan. He smiled up at me and continued to suck. My hormones were going crazy, and his too. My hands started to go up his shirt, rubbing his abs. He continued to suck on my sweet spot, but his hands stopped rubbing my back and started rubbing my sides. This made me want him even more. I took off his shirt, pulling my body close to him again. He smiled again. I was enjoying feeling his abs. He smirked and kissed my lips.

"Are you enjoying touching my hot body?" He muttered against my lips.

I muttered an 'Uh-huh' and started tracing his abs. He continued sucking my sweet spot while hearing my moans. Gosh, I loved him! He would always be here. I hope. He went under my shirt and started to undo my bra. I was going to let him undo my bra. Then, I would push his hands away. He got it undone and started to rub the spot where my strap was. Well, that isn't too bad, i guess. He stopped kissing my sweet spot and started trailing kisses down my neck until he got to where the hem of my shirt was. He started to take my shirt off. Woah! That was where I drawed the line. I pushed his hands away quickly. Then, I buttoned my bra fast.

"Sorry, baby," He said as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"It's okay, I just didn't want to go _that _far," I smiled.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" He smirked.

"Yes, I did," I blushed madly.

He laughed."It's okay. I enjoyed it too," He rubbed my arm.

"Well, we'll have to do it again sometime," I grinned.

He grinned back and kissed me again. I pulled away while he started pouting.

"I thought we could do it again now," He whined.

"You'll have to catch me first," With that, I started to run out the door.

I looked behind me to see that he was chasing me. I ran out the door and into Caitlyn's room. I ran in and saw that Caitlyn was startled.

"Sorry, Cait. Shane's chasing after me. I don't think he knows I came in here though," I apologized.

Little did I know that Shane was right behind me. I saw Caitlyn trying to contain her laughter. I gave her a confused look.

"Too bad. I'm already in here," Shane whispered in my ear.

I jumped and turned around. He and Caitlyn were laughing. I slapped him on the chest.

"Sorry, baby, but you should have noticed that I was right behind you when you ran in here," He laughed again.

I pouted. He had got me. I don't even think he remembered what he was chasing me for. I stifled a laugh. He saw me and smirked.

"Oh. I see how you are. You think I forgot, don't you?" I smiled innocently.

"Forgot what?" I asked innocently.

He laughed and picked me up bridal style. I was laughing my head off.

"Have fun!" Cait laughed.

**Caitlyn's POV**

I decided to go see Nate. Since Shane and Mitch got together, they've been inseperable. I have been making out with Nate alot. I walked into his room. He was playing his guitar and singing what seemed to be a new song. I sat down beside him on the bed.

"Whatcha' doin'?" I asked. "Crap! I just sounded like Isabella from Phineas and Ferb," I laughed.

"I'm working on a new song if you must know, Mrs. Nosey," He kissed my nose. I giggled.

"Can I hear it?" I smiled.

"Sure, anything for you, but I only have the chorus," He kissed me before playing some chords.

_Girl you got me goin' crazy._

_Knocked me off my feet._

_Now you got me beggin' baby_

_beggin' baby please._

_All I wanna know is do you wanna get away_

_get away with me_

_Cause girl I don't know what to do_

_cause I'm so in love with you._

I clapped when he was done. He blushed. I kissed him gently.

"That was amazing, Nate," I said and he blushed again.

"Thanks, Cait," He said.

He kissed me and I kissed him back. We ended up making out.

**Back to Mitchie's POV**

Shane took me into our room, threw me on the bed, and started kissing me like before. I was giggling. He was smiling at that. He pulled away.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked, laughing.

"I don't know," I confessed.

"I'll give you something to laugh about," He started tickling me.

"Shane, s-stop it-t-t," I laughed.

"Never!" He yelled, laughing.

He continued tickling me until I caught his lips with mine. He seemed happy kissing me. I was kissing him with passion. When I pulled away, I was out of breath.


	7. Fights and Family

Chapter 7 of After Camp Rock

He pouted again. I laughed.

"Sorry, I was out of breath. Do you want me to die?" I laughed.

"No...... I just want to kiss you," He said.

"Is that all you want to do?!" I yelled and frowned.

"No, Mitch. You know I didn't mean it like that," He said quickly.

"Yes, you did! Shane, all you want with me is to kiss me! Why can't you be like other guys and take me out on special dates?! Have you ever thought about what I want?! Ever?! Gosh! You're still the selfish Shane Gray! I can't believe you!" By the time I finished, tears were streaming down my face. I didn't want him to see me crying, so I ran out of the room.

I ran to Sierra's room crying really hard. She looked up from her book, saw that I was crying, and ran over to me immediately.

"Mitchie, what's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"G-get Cait to c-come in-n here, too-oo," I stuttered through my sobs.

She nodded and went out the door, closing the door behind her. I sat on the bed and hugged my knees, my face in them, still sobbing. A couple of minutes later, I heard someone come in. I was still sobbing. I thought it was Cait and Sierra. That someone sat on the bed beside me and hugged me. I cried into that someone's chest. That someone let me, and I took advantage of that. I hugged that someone back, still thinking it was Cait or Sierra. Suddenly, the door openned, and I openned my eyes to see Cait and Sierra standing at the door. Cait and Sierra slowly backed out of the room, closing the door behind them. If that was Cait and Sierra, then who was I hugging? I looked up and saw the one and only Shane Gray's face streaming with tears. I quickly pulled out of his grip and scooted over to the other side of the bed. I positioned myself like I was before he came in here. I started sobbing again.

**Shane's POV**

I couldn't stand seeing Mitchie like this. I had really hurt her. I got off the bed and picked her up, just holding her. She started slapping me on the chest, but it didn't hurt me. She finally stopped and just cried into my chest. I was crying myself. What did she mean by I just wanted to kiss her? Words couldn't express how much I love her. I just let my tears fall free from my eyes. I kept on trying to get her to stop crying. She finally calmed down enough for me to talk to her.

"I'm so sorry, Mitchie. I don't just want to kiss you. I want to hold you like this forever and always. I want to cuddle you at night every night until we fall asleep. I love you to death! Do you really think I don't?" I said. I saw her shake her head 'no'.

"Good. Please forgive me, baby. I am really truly sorry," I finished.

She nodded her head to say that she forgave me. She looked up into my eyes.

"I'm going to take you to dinner tonight, just the two of us. Okay?" She nodded her head again.

"Want to meet my family officially?" I grinned.

She grinned back. I let her go back to our room to get dressed. I knocked on the door a couple of minutes later.

"Mitchie, baby, are you ready?" I asked. I heard her say 'yes'.

I turned the knob and openned the door. I gasped at what she was wearing.

"You did not just steal my converse. Oh no you didn't," I heard her laugh.

"They went good with my outfit. Plus, how weird is it that we have the same foot size?" She giggled.

"Well, you look absolutely beautiful," She blushed. I intertwined our fingers.

"Let's go!" I was excited.

We went to my mom and dad's bedroom first. We knocked on the door. We heard a 'come in', and I openned the door. We walked in hand-in-hand.

"Mom, Dad, this is Mitchie, my girlfriend," I saw Mom smile hugely.

She walked over to us and hugged Mitchie.

"It's so nice to finally meet you. Please, call me Denise," She said.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Denise," Mitchie smiled.

"Hi, I'm Paul Gray," Dad came up and said.

"Hi, Mr. Gray," She said nervous.

"Okay, I'm going to go let her meet Frank the Tank," I said, noticing how nervous Mitchie was.

"Okay, sweetie. Bye Mitchie," Mom said.

"Bye Denise," Mitchie replied.

We walked to a different room.

"Who's 'Frank the Tank'?" She asked.

"My littlest brother, Frankie," I replied.

I walked into the room with our hands still intertwined.

"Frankie, this is my girlfriend, Mitchie," I said.

Frankie ran up to us.

"Hi, Mitchie! I'm Frankie!" He was hyper.

She giggled. "Hi, Frankie. Awww! You are so adorable!"

"But not as adorable as me, right?" I said, teasingly.

"Hmmm..... I don't know. You're both pretty cute," She laughed.

I looked at my watch, and felt the bus stop.

"Looks like it's time for our date," I smiled down at her.

"Let's go!" She squealed.


	8. Different Boyfriend

Chapter 8 of After Camp Rock

We sat down and ordered our food. We ate and left after 2 hours of talking, laughing, and eating.

We haven't kissed in a long time and it was killing me. I mean how can a girl look that beautiful and you not be able to kiss her.

**Mitchie's POV**

We went back on the bus and into our room to watch a movie. I went into the bathroom to change into my pajamas. Shane gave me a shirt to sleep in while I put on my pajama pants. I put on his shirt, but, of course, I couldn't sleep in my bra, so I took it off.

Then, I went back into the room and snuggled into the bed. Shane had gone to pick out the movie.

Caitlyn and Nate were watching a movie with Sierra and Jason, but they didn't mind that Shane and I didn't come.

A couple of minutes later Shane came in with a couple of movies in his hand.

"Which one? When A Stranger Calls, Twilight, or The Notebook?" He asked me.

"Ummm.... You pick," I replied.

"When A Stranger Calls it is," He laughed and put it in.

Then, he got in the bed next to me, and I snuggled into his chest.

About an hour into the movie, I was scared as heck! I kept having to look away and hide into Shane's chest. He kept looking at me funny like he was trying hard not to do something. Then, I realized that I hadn't kissed him since the beginning of the huge fight.

When the movie ended, he turned the lights on, ran, and jumped on the bed. I started laughing because he looked like a 4 year old.

"Shane, will you kiss me?" I asked randomly.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course I am. I just felt like all you wanted to do was kiss when I got upset," I frowned.

"Of course I'll kiss you!" He said happily. I smiled and he kissed me passionately. I kissed back then pulled away.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure, baby," I smiled at him calling me his baby again.

"Why were you looking at me like that during the movie?" I was curious.

"Oh, you saw that. Well.......It's kind of hard to concentrate on a movie when your very beautiful girlfriend is sitting next to you with your shirt on and no bra," He replied, blushing crimson red.

I laughed."So, you're turned on?" I asked with a flirty smile.

"You could put it that way," He laughed.

"Well, I'll make you turned on a little more," I gave another flirty smile.

I kissed him with passion. He kissed me back, rubbing my back again. We were making out like this morning. His hands went under my shirt and started to take it off. Instead of stopping him, I pushed his hands to my stomach, and he started rubbing it. I once again rubbed his abs. He reached up and was about to touch my boobs. That's where I stopped him.

"Shane, we can't go that far," I muttered against his lips.

He took his hands out of my shirt, pulled back, and sighed.

"I know," He said. "I wish we could though."

"I promised my mom I wouldn't go that far," I smiled, rubbing his arm. "Will you kiss me again?"

"Sure, baby," He said and kissed me again.

I pulled away and yawned. He laughed and layed my head on his chest. I heard him clap his hands and the lights go off. I fell asleep instantly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I woke up, I noticed that Shane wasn't there. I looked around franticly.

"Shane?!" I yelled.

He came in the room with breakfast on a tray.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"Tonight's your first concert," He reminded.

Oh my gosh! I totally forgot!

"I forgot! What am I going to sing?" I asked.

"This is Me featuring the one and only Shane Gray," He replied.

"Awww! We're doing a duet together?" I asked.

"Yep!" He smiled at me.

He kissed my forehead.

"So, you're giving me a bed and breakfast treatment?" I smiled.

"Yep. That's the plan," He said and handed me the tray with pancakes, chocolate milk, and syrup.

"I love you. Have I told you that lately?" I asked.

"Yes, but have I told you that I loved you more than anything else?" He asked.

"Nope," I kissed him.

I pulled away and started eating pancakes. After that, I decided what to wear to the concert. I modeled for Shane, and was laughing all the while.


	9. First Show

Chapter 9 of After Camp Rock

I finally settled on a red and black striped shirt with black skinny jeans and black converse. After that, we all decided to go bowling. It was cute Frankie's idea. We got to the bowling place, got our shoes and bowling balls, and started playing. Shane kept saying that he was going to win. What an idiot! That's why I love him. He's my idiot.

Anyways, he was in the lead at first, but then, Cait got 3 strikes in a row, and beat him. He started pouting because we were all laughing. He didn't kiss me the whole time! I was proud of him! We were just having fun. When we got back on the bus, it was time to start getting ready for my first concert. I was so excited! But also nervous. I put on my outfit and make-up. I straightened my hair letting my bangs hang in front. I was ready. Shane was getting ready in the bedroom while I got ready in the bathroom. I walked out to see that he was looking for a shirt. His hair was straightened to perfection, and he looked absolutely gorgeous. Especially without a shirt on. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I leaned my head on his shoulder. He looked at me and smiled. He kissed my forehead.

"Hey, baby, are you nervous?" He asked, still looking for a shirt.

"Yep. Just a little bit," I admitted.

"Well, good. You should be," He smiled down at me.

"Why is it good that I'm nervous?" I was confused.

"Because that means that you're passionate about your music," He started looking for a shirt again.

"Does Shane Gray need help picking out a shirt?" I giggled.

"Sure," He smiled at me.

I picked my favorite shirt, which was the black and gray striped one, and the leather jacket with black skinny jeans.

"Are we matching outfits?" He teased.

I didn't realize it at first, but I looked and saw that we were both wearing stripes and black skinny jeans. I laughed.

"I just picked my favorite outfit of yours from camp," I smiled innocently.

He smiled back at me, his pearly whites glowing. We were both ready. We walked into the living room holding hands and sat down on the couch.

When we got to the stage, I was really nervous. It was about 8 minutes until I went on, and I had to get ready to head on stage. Shane was trying to get me to stop being nervous.

"Shane, will you kiss me for good luck?" That question made him stop rambling on about me being nervous.

"Are you kidding? Of course I will!" With that, he grabbed my face and kissed me with full passion.

I felt all the butterflies in my stomach start fluttering. I was so in love with him. If only we could stay like this for days. I kissed him back. He kissed me again. It was like a mini make out session. Then, Caitlyn came up to us, and told us that I was on in two minutes.

I was nervous again. I looked down at my converse, finding them interesting.

"Hey, baby, don't worry. You're going to do great," He raised my chin so that I would look into his eyes.

I got caught up in the moment and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. I kissed him again. He kissed back. We pulled away.

"Good luck," He said and kissed my forehead before walking away to get his microphone.

The announcer annouced my name and cued me to come on stage. The music started, and I walked on stage.

_I've always been the kind of girl_

_that hid my face._

_So afraid to tell the world_

_what I've got to say._

_But I have this dream_

_bright inside of me._

_I'm gonna let it show._

_It's time_

_to let you know._

_To let you know._

_This is real, This is me._

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now._

_Gonna let the light shine on me._

_Now I've found who I am._

_There's no way to hold it in._

_No more hiding who I wanna be._

_This is me._

_Do you know what it's like_

_to feel so in the dark._

_To dream about a life_

_where you're the shining star._

_Even though it seems_

_like it's too far away._

_I have to believe_

_in myself._

_It's the only way._

_This is real, This is me._

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now._

_Gonna let the light shine on me._

_Now I've found who I am._

_There's no way to hold it in._

_No more hiding who I wanna be._

_This is me._

Shane joined in after that note.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you._

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_This is real, This is me._

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now._

_Gonna let the light shine on me._

_Now I've found who I am._

_There's no way to hold it in._

_No more hiding who I wanna be._

_This is me._

We finished the rest of the song together. I had tears coming down my face because I felt like it was Camp Rock all over again. He was crying, too. When we finished, he looked into my eyes.

"Let's give it up for our amazing singer, Mitchie Torres!" He said into the microphone. I blushed, and smiled wide.

We walked off the stage, hand-in-hand. He kissed me gently, telling me that I did really good. Then, he had to go back onstage for Connect 3's performance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day on the bus, I had an inspiration for a song. You see, I missed Shane and me arguing. I missed it because he would hold me close and let me cry. I got on the bed with a pencil and paper. I started writing how I felt.

_He is sensible, and so incredible,_

_and all my single friends are jealous._

_He says everything I need to hear,_

_and it's like I couldn't ask for anything better._

_He opens up my door, and I_

_get into his car,_

_and he says_

_you look beautiful tonight,_

_and I feel perfectly fine._

Just then, Shane walked into our room. I grabbed my paper, and held it to my chest. He smiled at me.

"What's that?" He asked curiously.

"N-nothing. It's nothing!" I panicked.

"Oh-kay," He said, not believing me for one second.

I ran into Caitlyn's room quickly. I heard him laughing behind me.

"Hey, Cait, can you hide this in your room?" I asked.

"Um, sure. What is it?" She asked.

"It's a song, but I want to sing it to Shane in a surprise. It's about how our relationship used to be until I was stupid and ruined it. I mean, I like how our relationship is right now, but I miss everything it used to be. I just wish it could be both," I started to shed a couple of tears.

"I know. Maybe it can be like that. Just finish the song, and we'll come up with a plan. You can sing it at the next concert. I'll work on the beats and everything today. You go and get inspired, okay?" I nodded.

I went back into Shane and my room. He got up immediately, and came over to me pulling me into a hug.


	10. Stupid Mitchie

He hugged me tightly. I guess he could tell that I had been crying a little bit. He kissed the top of my head. I started crying again, but ever so slightly. He started soothing me, and wiping my tears away. I pulled away slowly, and he looked worried.

"I'm fine," I lied to him, which made me frown even more.

"Want to go outside? We have to stop and get gas anyway," He shrugged.

"Sure," I tried to smile, and got it up to a half-smile.

We walked outside, and the smell of gas filled my nostrils. We went behind the old Chevron, and he took out his iPod and iPod dock. He set it in a safe place, and turned it on. A couple of seconds later, Amazed by Lonestar started to play. I shed a tear because this song was the song we danced to the night he told me he loved me. Maybe he still was the same guy he was before I was so stupid.

He held out his hand for me to take, and I gently layed mine on top of his. We started to slow dance. We didn't talk for a while, but I decided to speak first.

"You heard what I said, didn't you?" I asked. He sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I did. And you shouldn't be afraid to tell me how you feel. I will gladly go back to how I used to be," He gave me a flirty smile.

"Really? You would do that? Even though I yelled at you for being like that?" I was near tears.

"Of course, baby! You know I would do anything for you! And you should have yelled at me! I mean, yeah, it hurt, but I was kissing you way more than I should have when we haven't even been in love for a week. I'll go back to how we were, if you will," He told me.

I started to feel warm liquid running down my face. He wiped my tears, and kissed me with the most passion he could give. I kissed back hard. I've been wanting to kiss him like this for a while. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. I felt water on my head, but I didn't pull away. It had started raining. I just had the rest of my song. When we pulled away, I smiled at him, then looked up at the sky. We were soaked! He put me down, while I was pouting. I didn't want him to ever stop holding me. He got his iPod and iPod dock, and put them in his pockets because they were so small. Then, he picked me up bridal style, and walked onto the tour bus. He brought me to our room, and put me on the bed. He kissed me again, and I kissed back passionately. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me really close to his body. I liked being this close to him. Anyways, I wrapped my legs around his waist. His tongue entered my mouth, searching it hungrily. I moaned, making him smile through the french kiss. We made out for what seemed like eternity. I really missed this side of him. He started going up my shirt, again, and rubbing my back. He knew that turned me on alot. Grrrr! I laughed mentally. I took off his shirt, and rubbed his abs. Payback! I knew that this turned _him_ on. He moaned. He unbuttoned my bra and rubbed where my strap was. Then, he took off my shirt and bra. I knew we were going to have to stop soon, but I wanted him so bad! He started to kiss my neck. I pulled my shirt back on quickly. He kissed down my neck until he got to the hem of my shirt. He went back up and kissed me on the lips again. Then, he started to find my sweet spot. Once he found it, he sucked on it. It was time for me to take control. I flipped us so that I was on top of him. I kissed his mouth hungrily. He pulled me closer with his arms that were still wrapped around my waist. I started to find his sweet spot. I finally found it, started sucking on it, and heard him moaning. After sucking on it for a while, I started to kiss his chest, abs, and stomach. Who knows how much this turned him on? After a while, he flipped me back over so that he was on top. He whispered in my ear that he liked being on top. I laughed. Typical popstar. We made out for a few more minutes, then pulled away. We both sat up, and I put on my bra. I wished we could do more, we both do, but we couldn't. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me into his lap.

"I missed that so so much," He whispered.

"Want to go farther?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow at me, but nodded. I laughed at his face.

"I was kidding," I said.

He sighed, but shortly after, he smirked. He kissed me again. Another make out session. He rubbed my back without going up my shirt. Then, his hand slowly started to go down my back. When it got to my butt, it squeezed it. I started to moan quietly. He kept on grabbing it. I took off my shirt, and moved his hands to my bra that held my boobs. He leaned me back so that I was laying flat on the bed, and he was laying on top of me. He started to grab my boobs making me moan even more. I grabbed his waist and pulled it closer to me, wrapping my legs around it. When I realized what I was doing, I pulled away from him quickly. He grabbed me up in his arms again, and kissed me like there's no tomorrow. I melted in his arms. Good thing the door was locked. He positioned us back to where we were, and started to suck on my sweet spot. I melted again. He rubbed my back to make me relax, I guessed. Or he was trying to turn me on again. Either way, it worked. I kissed him on the lips, and he entered my mouth. I moaned silently, but he heard me. He smiled again. I was enjoying this. His hands moved to my bra, he took his fingers, and rubbed my chest with them. No matter how much I liked this, I kept telling myself to stop him. But I finally just ingnored it. Shane was smart, and knew when to stop before we went all the way. He unbuttoned my bra in the back, and put his hands on my boobs. He started to rub them. I was really turned on, so I started to unbutton his pants. He kissed me on the lips before pulling away from me completely. I had gotten his pants unbuttoned, but I didn't take them off. I realized how far I was going. I frowned, and pulled my legs to my chest.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go that far," I apologized.

Surprisingly, he smiled. He came over to me with my bra and shirt. Then, he put my bra back on me, and pulled my shirt over my head.

"Don't be sorry. That was a good make-up," He kissed my hair softly.

"I guess this means we don't have to go in different rooms to get dressed," I smiled up at him.

"Yep!" He smiled.


	11. Last Chapter

Nine months later, Shane and I are doing good. He is everything I ever wanted. I finished my song, and performed it at the concert the next day. Everyone loved it!!! Sierra and Jason are finally dating. Cait and Nate are in love now. Shane said that we were going to wait to do anything worse than what we did 9 months ago. We still did that, but nothing else. We had only 3 months left until we were going back to Camp Rock. I was a hit just like Shane said. I had already made my first CD. I had written more songs since 9 months ago. I know this might sound weird, but I am ready to get married to Shane. I know we have been dating for 9 months and about a week, but I loved him that much.

Shane was taking me out to dinner tonight, and I didn't know why. He told me to dress formal, so I picked out a beautiful yellow dress. I put on my make-up, then, I was ready. I walked out of the room, and there stood a handsome Shane Gray with a tux on. What was so special about this date? We had been on millions of dates before this one. He got up, and kissed me gently. Then, he took me to the restraurant. We ate, laughed, kissed, and talked. He did something I didn't expect him to. I gasped.

He got on one knee, and took my hand. He asked the words I had been waiting for.

"Michiella Devonne Torres, I love you, and I know we haven't been dating for long, but to me it seems like etenity. Will you marry me?" He pulled out a ring.

I started to feel tears stream down my face. He frowned, and I guess he took that as a no.

"YES!!! I will! I love you, too!" I gasped out before he could sit back down.

He smiled and slipped the ring on my finger. I kissed him on the lips, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me back. I pulled away and smiled.

"But what about my parents? They might say no," I frowned.

"I don't think we will have a problem with them," He smiled.

"What do you mean?"

He pointed all around the restaurant. There was my mom and dad, Cait, Sierra, Nate, Jason, his parents, and Frankie sitting at random tables watching. I hadn't noticed them.

"So they said it was okay?" I asked.

"Sure did," He smiled.

I smiled back, and kissed him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About 5 months later, we were married and on our honeymoon. I was so happy, words couldn't explain it. We were laying on the bed, just talking.

"Hey! You know what being married means?" He asked, randomly.

I knew what he was talking about, but I played dumb. I was a good actor. If you don't believe me, ask Sierra.

"No, what does it mean?" I asked, faking confusion.

"I'll give you some hints: We're married. We're on our honeymoon. We love each other. We're laying on the BED!!" He enphisized 'bed'.

I giggled. "You really thought I didn't know what you meant? Of course, I know what you meant!"

He smiled widely. He kissed me, and I kissed him back. He took off my shirt, eagerly. I giggled. He grabbed my boobs, and kissed me. We started making out with his tongue exploring my mouth. He removed his hands from my bra, and started rubbing my back. I took of his shirt. He sucked on my sweet spot for a while. Then, he trailed kisses down my neck until he got to my bra. He reached up with his hands that were still rubbing my back, and unhooked my bra. He threw it off me and onto the floor. I laughed. He was so eager to do this. He grabbed my waist, and pulled me closer to his body. He was now on top of me. He gripped my boobs again, and knew that turned me on. I moaned loudly. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling me closer to him so that there was no more space between us. He kissed my chest, and started trailing kisses down my stomach. I giggled.

"Shane, that tickles," I giggled again.

He moaned, as I started to rub his abs. He was still trailing kisses down my stomach. He got to the hem of my jeans. He slowly unbuttoned them, looking up at me laughing. I was confused.

"I was going really fast, but now I'm going really slow," He explained.

I giggled. He literally ripped my jeans off of me. He got fully back on top of me, and we started making out again. I unbuttoned his pants. I slid them down. He grabbed my butt quickly. He knew that that was one of the 3 things that turned me on. I wrapped my legs around his waist again, pulling him really close. He carefully slid down my panties. He threw them on the floor. I had let my legs down so that he could take my panties off easier. He pulled one of my legs up so that it wrapped around his waist again. I slid off his underwear. We were still kissing, making out, whatever you want to call it.

(I THINK YOU GET WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!!!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five years later, Cait and Nate were married, and Sierra and Jason were engaged. Shane and I had a five-year-old daughter named Jessica. Nate was ready to get some action (LOL) with Cait, so they went on a trip. Shane and I were both pop sensations.

We were sitting on the couch, while Jessica was in her room playing with her dolls. Shane and I started making out. I heard Jessica run into the living room. We pulled away, and saw that she was covering her eyes.

"Eww! Mommy, Daddy, kissing is gross!" She exclaimed.

"That's my girl," Shane said, smiling.

I looked up at him and kissed him. Jessica ran out of the room to play with her dolls again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END


End file.
